


Me diga a música do verão

by l0nelys0ul



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Joyful, Love Confessions, Mentioned Son Seungwan | Wendy, Radio
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0nelys0ul/pseuds/l0nelys0ul
Summary: Boa tarde, essa é a sua rádio online Joy FM. E nós queremos saber:Qual é a música do verão?
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy





	Me diga a música do verão

**Author's Note:**

> Gostaria de agradecer a @starxly pela capa doada, que me possibilitou escrever essa história. Mais uma vez, obrigada e espero que goste da estória que eu criei através dela (:
> 
> Uma das inspirações dessa história é de uma fanfic do Suho e da Jessica que vai sair mais para frente. A única similaridade é a rádio, só um aviso caso no futuro leiam uma história com a mesma rádio.  
> Agora sem mais enrolações, boa leitura.

__

_"Boa tarde, essa é a sua rádio online Joy FM. Quem fala aqui é a sua locutora Park Sooyoung, e estaremos juntinhos das 14:00 às 17:00 horas no programa 'Happiness'. Nossa programação de hoje será incrível com a volta da nossa promoção 'Me diga a música do verão'. Quem já é nosso ouvinte há algum tempo sabe como funciona, mas vou explicar para os novos ouvintes. Você deve ligar para a rádio, irei atender sua ligação ao vivo, e terá que me falar qual é a música de verão e contar o porquê. Pode me contar uma história de amor mal resolvida, um término triste, um amor que está dando certo, um pedido de desculpas, reatar namoro, vale tudo. Atenderemos 10 ligações, e os ouvintes que contarem sua história ganharão um jantar à dois no novo restaurante de frutos do mar, na praia de Haeundae com tudo pago pela rádio. Não é bom? Vou começar com a primeira música da programação, e no próximo bloco vou atender duas ligações."_

Era mais uma tarde tediosa de verão para Kang Seulgi, agora que trabalhava em casa era fácil ficar entediada ou se distrair. No começo era bom, podia trabalhar de pijama, despenteada, com bafo, e cabelo despenteado, apenas batia ponto online e ia tirar um cochilo. Porém, a realidade veio em sua porta muito mais rápido do que imaginou, e seus dias se tornaram iguais, até saudades dos colegas chatos começou a sentir, do trânsito, de enfrentar fila no restaurante perto da empresa, além disso, a sua comida nunca foi a melhor. Agora não tinha muito o que fazer, importunou tanto o chefe para poder ficar em home office, e não havia como voltar atrás. 

A única coisa que alegrava seu dia era a rádio online Joy FM, a descobriu por acaso quando lia alguns sites de entretenimento. Era uma rádio jovem que tinha como intuito além de diversão, passar informações, tirar dúvidas e gerar debates, tudo que a Kang procurava. Além disso tudo, tinha outra coisa que Seulgi adorava, a locutora Park Sooyoung.

Todas as suas tardes eram preenchidas com aquela voz doce, estava sempre de bom humor, contava piadas, sempre estava sorrindo, e fazendo a ouvinte apaixonada rir também. Um pouco depois de começar a escutar a rádio, a locutora divulgou suas redes, e foi assim que Seulgi foi correndo para seguir Sooyoung no Instagram. Infelizmente a decepção foi grande, descobriu que ela namorava uma tal de Seungwan. Bem, nada era perfeito, não é?

― Que droga, perdi a chance que eu nunca tive!

Isso não impediu Seulgi de continuar admirando e ouvindo a bela locutora. Dia após dia a Park era a fonte de energia para encarar o trabalho de forma mais positiva, sua paixão platônica não parava de crescer. Sooyoung sempre carinhosa, respondia a interações da Kang e dos outros ouvintes que iam procurá-la. Então estava tudo bem em ser apenas uma fã como qualquer outra pessoa. Porém quando a Sooyoung apagou todas as fotos com a namorada, uma chama acendeu, nada foi falado sobre aquilo, e nem era necessário, não era algo para ficar feliz, mas seria hipocrisia da sua parte dizer que estava triste. Só precisaria pensar em como agir.

_― Agora vamos para a música de verão número seis. Joy FM, com quem eu falo?_

_― Boa tarde, sou Jung Soojung. ― a voz de uma ouvinte foi escutada._

_― Jung Soojung, me diga a música do verão._

_― A música do verão é 'Goodbye Summer'._

_― Por quê?_

_―_ _No verão do ano retrasado conheci Song Qian, ela era uma intercambista da China que_ veio _fazer o último ano do ensino médio aqui. Eu como presidente do Conselho Estudantil fui recebê-la. Nossa identificação foi muito rápida, e em poucas semanas viramos mais do que amigas. Partilhamos muitas coisas juntas, o meu último ano foi perfeito por causa da Qian. Mas como havia dito, ela veio de intercâmbio, e no final do verão seguinte voltou para casa. Até hoje me sinto péssima, não consigo esquecer tudo o que tivemos. Eu sei que ela ainda deve ouvir a rádio pela internet, só queria dizer quê…_ _― suspirou brevemente. ―_ _Qian eu sinto a sua falta, o verão já não tem mais graça sem o seu sorriso. Espero que esteja feliz agora, eu continuo tentando ficar bem. Dedico 'Goodbye Summer' a você._

_― Que pena que essa história de amor não teve um final feliz, espero que tudo corra bem para as duas. Jung Soojung, você acabou de ganhar um jantar, que pena que não poderá levar a Qian, mas não deixe que isso a impeça de se divertir. Obrigada por ligar, continue na linha que o nosso produtor pegará os seus dados._

_― Obrigada Sooyoung. ― e assim sua participação foi encerrada._

_―_ _E vocês que estão me ouvindo, façam que nem a Soojung, nos conte sua história de verão. Você pode se declarar ao vivo se quiser, vale tudo. Agora ouviremos 'Goodbye Summer'._

Era isso, uma luz verde piscou na cabeça de Seulgi. Poderia se declarar para Sooyoung, o máximo que aconteceria era tomar um fora em transmissão local. Na realidade, agora com as rádios em transmissão online, seria um fora a nível mundial. Porém, por que não tentar? Uma das qualidades da Kang era sua extrema cara de pau, foi assim que conseguiu tudo o que tinha, então se recebesse uma negativa da locutora, apenas seguiria em frente como sempre fez.

Ligou para a rádio e tentou ser a ligação sete, depois a oito, a ligação nove e em todas falhou. Só restava apenas uma chance, segurava o celular tão forte que as extremidades dos dedos já estavam sem cor. Provavelmente não iria conseguir, mas teria outros dias, essa era a sua esperança. 

_― Agora vamos à última ligação. ― a locutora falou._

O estômago da ouvinte dava pulos.

_― Joy FM, com quem eu falo? ― Seulgi quase colocou a comida para fora ao ouvir a voz de Sooyoung pelo telefone. ― Joy FM, com que eu falo? ― perguntou novamente._

― Boa tarde, aqui é a Kang Seulgi. ― no mesmo instante se ouviu um grande barulho na rádio, como se fosse uma transmissão ruim.

_― Boa tarde Kang Seulgi. Você poderia abaixar o volume do rádio e me ouvir só pelo telefone?_

― Ah claro, me desculpe. ― Seulgi abaixou o volume querendo se bater, já tinha ouvido a radialista pedir mil vezes para as pessoas fazerem isso. E bem na sua vez, comete a mesma gafe. Ótimo jeito de conquistar a crush.

_― Então Kang Seulgi, me diga a música do verão. ― ela era tão lindinha que a ouvinte queria surtar pelo telefone._

― A música do verão é Blue Lemonade.

_― Escolha interessante! Por que Blue Lemonade?_

― Porque eu acho que me apaixonei por uma garota, e eu não a conheço pessoalmente. Me apaixonei pela voz dela, e depois fui procurá-la pelas redes sociais e vi que não tinha só uma voz ou personalidade bonita. Era bonita de todas as formas. Ela é locutora de uma rádio que eu ouço muito, e sua música preferida é Blue Lemonade, que acabou virando a música do meu verão também. Eu só gostaria de saber, Park Sooyoung, você aceita jantar comigo qualquer noite dessas?

_― Ai meu Deus! ― Sooyoung começou a dar uma gargalhada gostosa. ― Só dessa forma para fechar a minha programação mesmo. Você não é nem um pouco tímida, certo Kang Seulgi?_

― Uma mulher deve tentar, não é?

_― Sim, por mais mulheres decididas. Obrigada por ligar, você ganhou o jantar. A companhia? Talvez, vou deixar os ouvintes em suspense. Aguarde na linha que o produtor vai pegar seus dados._

Bem, não era um sim, mas também não era um não. A ouvinte continuava apreensiva mas feliz. O que o futuro reservava?

_― Com essa ligação do finalizamos o 'Happiness'. Espero que você tenha se emocionado, e se divertido com cada música e história da promoção "Me diga a música do verão". Amanhã estaremos juntinhos no mesmo horário. Aqui foi Park Sooyoung para Joy FM, fiquem com a última música da programação 'Blue Lemomade'._

Aquele dia tinha começado exaustivo para a locutora, pela manhã foi na casa que dividia com a ex namorada. Quatro anos de uma vida juntas tinha que caber em poucas caixas, era triste pensar sobre isso. O mais estressante foi quando Seungwan a proibiu de levar a geladeira e o fogão novo que tinha comprado. Entraram em uma discussão feia que só terminou quando a Park desistiu dos objetos em questão, mesmo tendo as notas com o seu nome e podendo procurar a justiça. Estava cansada poxa! Tão cansada de tantas brigas que deixaria tudo com Seungwan, lhe daria tudo para ter paz novamente. 

Estava sendo difícil sair de um relacionamento conturbado e sorrir novamente, vestiu seu melhor personagem e foi trabalhar como qualquer dia. A única coisa que ainda a fazia feliz era estar na rádio. Porém, que surpresa boa foi a tal ouvinte cara de pau lhe convidando para um encontro ao vivo. Jamais sonharia que algo assim poderia acontecer justamente consigo, não era a primeira vez que havia uma declaração para os locutores. Há poucos dias, a locutora da noite recebeu uma declaração do namorado. 

Mas justamente uma declaração para Park Sooyoung? Depois de todas as coisas ruins que vinham acontecendo? Seria muito burra se negasse isso ao destino. Algo lhe dizia que deveria sair com a tal Seulgi, nem que fosse apenas para ganhar uma nova amiga.

_― Obrigada por esperar. ― a locutora resolveu pegar os dados da ouvinte por si própria._

― Não esperava falar com você tão rápido.

_― Nem eu com esse convite ao vivo. Foi sério?_

― Muito sério. Desculpa se eu de alguma forma te constrangi. 

_― Não, eu me senti bem._

― Então você aceita sair comigo?

_― Vamos fazer assim. O jantar pago está válido até o final do verão. Me passa seus dados, eu entro em contato com você para a gente se conhecer. Se depois de algum tempo, nós duas ainda sentirmos vontade, podemos jantar juntas. O que acha?_

― Eu acho perfeito! ― sorriu grande do outro lado da linha, mesmo que Sooyoung não pudesse ver.

Naquele dia não estava claro, mas com a música do verão e muita falta de vergonha na cara, Seulgi conquistou um amor para todas as estações.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado, obrigada (:


End file.
